1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to video viewing and, in particular, to a method and apparatus for catch-up video viewing.
2. Background Description
Conventional video recording/playback devices such as video cassette recorders allow for recording and playback of a video stream (as well as the accompanying audio stream). However, the two functions of recording and playback are mutually exclusive. That is, only one function may be performed at a given time.
When the telephone rings during television viewing and the viewer picks up the phone to engage in conversation (or the viewer is called away from the television for some other reason), the viewer either misses part of the television program or has to quickly start taping the television program. In the latter case, the viewer can wait until the television program is over and then rewind the tape to watch the missed parts. Alteratively, if the user desires to immediately watch the missed parts upon termination of the telephone call, the user must use a second recording/playback device to record the remainder of the television program while the user watches the missed parts from the first recording/playback device. Clearly the cost of owning two recording/playback devices may be prohibitive to some people. Moreover, the use of two recording/playback devices inconveniently requires the viewer to coordinate his efforts between the two devices.
Thus, it would be desirable and highly advantageous to have a method and apparatus that allows a user to watch missed parts of a program while simultaneously recording the remainder of the program.
The present invention is directed to a method and apparatus for catching-up on viewing a program such as a television program.
In one aspect of the present invention, a method for catching-up on viewing a program on a viewing device includes the step of recording the program, when a first time instance is identified corresponding to a viewer not viewing the program. An accelerated viewing speed is then calculated that allows a viewer to catch-up to a real time viewing of the program. The speed is based on at least a difference between the first time instance and a second time instance when the viewer is ready to resume viewing of the program. A portion of the program is played back at the accelerated viewing speed while recording a subsequent portion of the program, until the viewer is caught-up to the real time viewing of the program.
In another aspect of the present invention, an apparatus for catching-up on viewing a program on a viewing device includes a storing mechanism configured for simultaneously recording and playing back digital video and audio streams. A controller is configured for controlling the storing mechanism to record and play back the digital video and audio streams, and for determining an accelerated playback speed that allows a viewer to catch-up to a real time viewing of the program. A playback mechanism operatively coupled between the storing mechanism and the viewing device is configured for controlling a playback speed of the video and audio streams provided to the viewing device from the storage mechanism in accordance with the accelerated playback speed.
These and other aspects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of preferred embodiments, which is to be read in connection with the accompanying drawings.